


Timeless

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Better late than ever, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Lumity Week!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Exploring Luz and Amity's relationship from enemies to friends to lovers.Lumity Week!Day 1: Azura Book Club (Not doing it because I'm already late)Day 2: Swap AUDay 3:Confession/First KissDay 4: First dateDay 5: Comforting Each OtherDay 6: ReunionDay 7: Future
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	1. When I'm with you

Amity Blight is the most popular girl at her school because she's super rich. The kids at school wanted to be friends with her because of that and Amity doesn't know what to feel about it. She did have friends but they only hang out with her because well, she's popular and she has tons of money. 

What they didn't know was that Amity was into The Good Witch Azura. A kid's fantasy book that she loves. She kept it a secret because she knew how she lives in a world where people would judge you for what you like or loved.

All she wanted was a friend. She used to have a friend but she pushes her away. She wished that she could turn back time and stop her younger self from doing that, but she knew she couldn't because she's just a human. Amity soon regretted it when she heard that Willow moved out of town.

She also wished that she could do magic like Azura. Amity likes the thought of her being the most powerful witch and being a hero that saves people. Until one faithful day in her first day of summer....

"You're going to summer camp, and that's final." 

"What?! That's not fair!" Amity said and earned a stern look from her mom.

"Look, Amity. This summer camp will help you improve your knowledge in life. You can also make friends there, appreciate public radio, balance check books, and we want you to have a good future." 

"Mom! I want to enjoy my summer with my friends! Just this once, I want to have fun and not do school work! I'm just a teenager!" Amity complained and she shut her mouth when she had met her dad's gaze towards her. 

"Life isn't all about having fun and doing some silly things with friends. You need to take our choices seriously, young lady." 

Amity Blight looks away, hiding her anger towards her parents. She couldn't even have her own freedom this summer! Amity was so angry that she couldn't hear her parents calling out her name. She turns around and storms off the office room. She locks herself in her room and falls face first on her bed.

This is why she wanted to leave her only home, because her parents don't like her to have fun. She hates the fact that she came from a wealthy family, the friends she made aren't really her friends. They stick around because Amity is rich and popular. She just wished that she had a real friend to hang out with, the one that has the same interest as her. 

"I wish that I would go to another dimension and just be myself there. Maybe I could even be a witch like Azura." 

Amity opened her diary and smiled softly at the drawing she had drawn. It was a sketch of what type of girl she wants to date. Brave, sweet, kind, smiling even in deadly situations, blue hair, also loves Azura as much as she does.

"I hope I get to meet my future love interest. It will be romantic when she saves me from danger and likes me for being myself!" 

She looked at her school bag and saw all of her Azura books, but something was missing. She checks her book to see that her Azura book 4 was gone. Amity perked up when she heard the sound of an owl. She looked at her mirror to see that the tiny owl was carrying a sack filled with things, including her book. 

"That's mine!" 

The owl hooted before flying out of Amity's room. It flew out of the window and Amity quickly got off the bed and chased the owl by leaving her room. 

"Hey! Come back here!" 

Amity shouted and eventually kicked the front door open to see the owl hoping away with its tiny cute feet. Amity chases the owl and ignores the sound of her older siblings calling out her name. She kept following the owl until it went inside an abandoned cabin in the woods. She gulps nervously and enters the cabin. Her eyes winded in shock to see a door, and all she could see was a bright light coming through it. 

The door was slowly closing and she jumped in quickly so that she could retrieve her book from the owl thief.

* * *

"Give me back my book this instant you-"

Amity stopped and looked behind to see the door had closed. She looks around to see a lot of things inside what it seems like a tent. She decided to go to the back of the tent and open it. She stared at the view in awe. It was super scary from afar. It's like she was transported into a fantasy world. 

"Where am I? Did I die?! Am I in a bad place?" Amity asked herself while she put her arms around herself for protection. She then remembers her Azura book and ran back to the tent. She went outside in front of the tent and saw a table. She searches for her book but nothing.

"Where is that cute little owl?!" Amity shouted and jumped over the table. 

She walked and was beginning to feel a bit scared at the monsters that were walking around. They would bump into her and never apologize. 

"Rude." Amity muttered, but continued to walk.

She keeps asking everyone if they had seen an owl anywhere but it seems like they were ignoring her. Amity began to feel exhausted and jolted in surprise when someone shouted towards her direction.

"Move out of the way, you peasant girl!" Amity shot the guy who seems to be a prince here in this fantasy world with a glare.

"Like I'll do that. You should look where you go as well, wuss." The prince gasps in shock and pulls out his whip, which makes Amity feel scared.

"I'll teach you a lesson and put you in your place!" Amity closed her eyes and waited for the impact. 

"Hey!" Amity opens her eyes and watches as a girl of her age, steps in front of her and the whip wrapped in her arm.

"If I were royalty, I would be learning manners and not treating everyone like dirt!" The girl shouted and threw the whip away. The prince smiled happily and jumped off his horse while looking at the girl that had saved Amity.

"Lady Luz!" 

Amity took a mental note that the girl's name is Luz.

"Did you finally accept my offer to be my future queen?" The prince asked.

"I did a lot of thinking and..." Amity and the prince waited for an answer, but Luz began to draw a blue circle in mid-air. She grabs the circle and puts it on the ground to activate an ice spell. The prince dodges the ice and glares at Luz.

"You almost would have killed me!" 

"I was just provoking you. You can't be king if you are afraid to defend yourself without your pesky guards." Luz smirked. 

"Guards! Seize that Owl lady's apprentice!" 

Luz draws a circle and presses it against the floor to create an ice wall. The guards backed away in fear and went to the side so that they could capture the witch. Luz panicked a bit and turned around to face Amity Blight.

"Welp, time to go!" Luz carries Amity bridal style and starts running away. 

Amity wraps her arms around Luz's neck and admires the witch's features. The girl had blue hair and the rest was brown. She was wearing an unusual old outfit that people used in the medieval era. Her hair was also short. She was definitely Amity's type of lover.

"I haven't seen you in the Boiling Isles! I'm Luz, Luz Noceda!" The witch shouted with a smile on her face which made Amity blush.

"Am-Amity Blight!" 

"Is it weird that I find you really cute?" Luz asked, and Amity was caught off guard with the question. 

"Of course not!" Amity responded and both of them looked up when they heard a voice at their side.

"Kid, what did you do this time?!" 

"No time to explain, Eda. Get us out of here!" Eda nods her head and slows down a bit. 

Luz puts Amity on the staff and almost trips down on the ground. Amity turns around to reach out her hand and Luz grabs it. 

"You can make it!" Amity shouted and Luz finally had a ride on the staff. Luz and Amity giggled and looked at each other. Amity began to blush again when Luz had pushed a strand of Amity's hair behind her ear.

"Your ears look so different.... You must be a human!" Luz said with excitement. 

"A human? Luz, she can help us in our stand!" Eda said in a happy tone.

"Of course!" Luz responded.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt, but I just need to find the owl that has stolen my book. Then I'll be on my way." Amity said and looked at her side to look at the view.

"You mean owlbert?" 

"Um... yes?" Amity wasn't sure of that answer and felt Luz's arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's best if I hold you close. You might fall down." Amity nods her head and presses her face on Luz's neck.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't give it to me?!" 

Amity could not believe what she was hearing right now. She had to pay Eda the owl lady some... snails, so that she could have her book back. Luz was nervously smiling while holding back Amity so that she wouldn't tackle Eda down in the ground. 

"Owlbert is mine and everything he finds in your realm will automatically belong to me. You gotta pay up." 

"I am not paying you anything from what is mine!" Amity shouted and tried not to give in into Luz's warm hug.

"Ca-Calm down, Amy." Luz nervously said that made Amity stop when she was given a nickname from her.

"Eda, just give her back the book that belongs to her. She clearly isn't going home without it." Luz said, and Eda sighed.

"Fine. I think King might have the book." 

"Um, who's King?" Amity asked, and a loud thud was heard.

"My roommate." Eda said, and all of them looked at the direction of the footsteps.

"Who dares interrupt the king of demons?" Amity's eyes lit up when she saw who King was. He squeaked the rubber duck and suddenly he was lifted in the air by Amity.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know that dogs existed in this world!" Amity said in happiness and hugs King really tight.

"Unhand me you, filthy weird creature! Eda, who is this monster?!" King said while trying his best to get out of Amity's hug.

"That's Amity from the human world." Luz answered and removed King from Amity. 

Amity pouted a bit and still looked at King with a smile on her face. Luz gives King a lot of kisses before putting him on the ground.

"King, did you read the book that Eda had given you?" 

"You mean the book that has the name The Good Witch Azura? Then yeah I did." King said, and Luz gasped in shock while she turned around to face Amity.

"You're into Azura too?" Amity nods her head and Luz gives Amity a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can finally have someone to talk to about Azura!" Amity frowns and breaks the hug.

"I-I'm sorry but... I need to go home." Luz's joy drops down heavily and looks at Amity with sadness in her eyes.

"I understand. King, can you give Amity her book back?" King nodded his head and went to Luz's room. 

Amity Blight began to feel guilty. She didn't want to see Luz so sad and it seems like she wanted a friend. She felt a tug on her pants and she looked down to see King, holding out her Azura book. She sadly smiles and grabs her book. 

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Luz." Amity said that Eda opens the door to the human world. 

Amity looked at the mirror and suddenly felt the feeling that she wanted to stay and become a witch like Azura. She didn't want to go back home, she didn't want to be pressured into becoming perfect. She wanted to be herself. 

"Amity.... Is something wrong-"

"I want to stay here." Luz backs away a bit of surprise when Amity has turned around announcing that.

"What?"

"You can teach me magic. I want to become a witch like Azura." Amity drops her book and hugs Luz.

"I don't want to go back home." Luz hugs back and looks at Eda.

"Okay, she can stay at my place. Luz, you and I can teach Amity here a thing or two." Amity smiled and closed her eyes in happiness.


	2. What I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity are participating for the talent show in Hexside. Amity noticed that Luz was acting strange and tries to talk about it but Luz doesn't want to tell her how she feels. Amity thought that Luz doesn't trust her and told her that she can just sing alone at stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Lumity Week! Let these gay babies be canon!

Luz and Amity were so excited to participate in the talent show. They have been practicing for weeks and today it will be worth it once both of them will win the competition. Amity was checking herself at the mirror in front of her. She was wearing the Blight signature outfit. 

It was just like Emira's outfit but without the sleeves. She heard a lot of people cheering at their seats, which made her excited because it would be her and Luz's turn later on.

Amity Blight began to blush as she remembers how she and Luz would practice in her secret hideout in the library. Luz was the one to suggest that she's going to be the rapper for the song to work and Amity didn't know what a rapper means so she just accepted it. 

Luz demonstrated it and Amity was so impressed that Luz could sing so fast. She explained that she would be singing in Spanish to make the song more meaningful and romantic and Amity couldn't say no to her cute face.

She frowned when she began to notice how weird Luz Noceda was acting when they practiced. She would always stutter and it feels like she was having trouble. They both promised each other that they would share their secrets and to help each other out when there are problems.

"Hey, Mittens!" Amity blushes and turns around to see her older siblings, Edric and Emira.

"What do you want now?" Amity asked in annoyance and growled when Edric started messing with her hair. 

"Come on, Mittens. We just want to support our favorite little sister with her girlfriend." Em said in a teasing tone, and Amity began to blush a lot because of what her sister said.

"Sh-Shut up!" She sighed and checked the time. Amity remembered that Luz was changing in the bathroom. 

"I wonder what's taking Luz so long?"

"I'll go check her." Em said. She leaves her siblings alone. Edric looks at Amity with a serious face.

"Did you tell her yet?" Amity shakes her head a bit and looks down. 

"I just don't have the courage to tell her yet." She jolted a bit when Edric started patting her head softly.

"I'm not pressuring you or anything, sis. I rather tell her now than just wait for the perfect moment. I got to tell you, there's no perfect moment." 

****

**Meanwhile....**

"You can do this, Luz! You're just going to ask the most beautiful witch in the Boiling Isles to be your girlfriend, HOW HARD COULD IT BE?!"

Luz nervously laughs while looking at herself through the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie, black crop top, her leggings, and her white shoes. She was fixing her hairstyle while thinking about how she should ask Amity out. 

"Why is it so hard to talk to her like a normal person?" Luz asked herself and sighed sadly. 

"Maybe I'll just tell her another time..." Luz sadly said and closed her eyes.

"Mittens have a lot of admirers, human. It's best to girl up and tell her before you're too late."

"AH!" 

Luz jolted in surprise to see Emira Blight. Her arms were crossed to her chest with a smile on her face. Luz sighed in relief, and Emira began to giggle.

"No wonder she likes you. You're so cute when you're surprised." Luz blushes a little and looks at Emira.

"I'm just nervous. I keep thinking about the possible outcomes that might happen when I confess my feelings towards her. I also don't want to ruin our friendship." Emira frowns and walks up to Luz. She put her hand on the human's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Trust me when I say that she will accept your feelings. Just tell her how you feel, and everything will be fine." Luz smiled and both of them hugged each other.

"Thank you."

* * *

Amity saw Luz and Emira walking towards her. She starts to blush at the sight of her partner for the talent show. Both of them meet at the middle, admiring each other's features while the Blight twins are taking pictures of them. 

"What took you so long, Luz? I was starting to feel like you're going to ditch me a while ago." Luz's eyes winded and her nervousness took over her.

"I-I wou-would never do that to you!" Amity sighed and held both of Luz's hands.

"Luz. I'm going to ask you a question, and please give me an honest answer." Luz nods her head and is already scared of what Amity will ask.

"Are you hiding something from me?" This hit Luz really hard. 

She couldn't tell Amity how she feels right now. She began to think about the possible outcomes and started to shake a little. Amity sighed and turned around, upset because Luz was taking a lot of time to respond.

"It's me, isn't it?" Luz's eyes winded in shock when Amity had said that.

"I should have known that I'm making you uncomfortable. You've been acting funny lately when we're always practicing, Luz. I'm sorry if I pressure you."

_"Next up, Lumity!"_

Amity sighed and fixed her hair a bit before grabbing the mic from the staff. Luz held out her hand to reach out to Amity, but she began to feel speechless. She looked down and began to feel angry at herself. Luz felt so stupid when Amity had noticed her actions. Amity was worried about her!

"Human!" Luz turns to her side to see Emira holding out a microphone and Edric pointing towards the stage. They all heard the music beginning to start.

"There's still time to fix things." Luz nods her head and grabs the mic before walking towards the stage.

She walked out of the back stage and slowly went towards Amity's direction. The crowd were watching Luz and some of them began to squeal in excitement. Before Amity could lift up her mic to sing. She stopped when she heard Luz singing. 

**(Song used: Lo Que Siento by Aki by DobleCero. When you see Spanish lyrics, imagine Luz is rapping)**

**(Luz)**

_You know very well that I know you and not  
You can hide the pain in front of me  
Your eyes tell me that today you are saving something  
But I don't know what it is_

**(Amity)**

_Don't over think it's just concern  
Maybe the tiredness that won't leave me alone  
So many things i'm thinking  
It must be just stress_

Then Luz began to rap her part of the song and the crowd cheered because they were amazed that a human could talk so fast. Amity couldn't help but watch Luz. To her eyes, Luz looks really cute right now.

**(Luz)**

_Noto que algo en ti se ha roto  
Basta con ver tu rostro  
Para entender que algo no anda bien  
Y que te sientes mal, entonces  
¿Me lo dirás? O es que simplemente me lo negarás  
Sabes que no evito pensar en que seas feliz y en tu bienestar_

Amity turns in the direction of Luz and slowly walks up to her. The crowd was so wild and the judges were interested because it feels like they watched a television drama.

**(Amity)**

_You are the one who makes me worry  
So don't blame me_

**(Luz)**

_Tú tan solo di la verdad si soy él que te está haciendo mal  
Entonces, me tengo que alejar_

Luz Noceda held out her hand and smiled towards Amity. The crowd were beginning to ship them. The judges whispered to each other about the performance. 

**(Luz)**

_We know each other for years, we are not strangers  
So I can't understand! Or will it be what  
Do not trust me? I want you to say it once_

**(Amity)**

_It's not that, I just can't count it  
There are things that I prefer not to say, my heart  
He cannot express or show you honestly what he feels_

Amity turned around and Luz began to feel upset. She didn't mean to hurt Amity's feelings back there. Amity couldn't accept Luz because she still thinks it's her fault that Luz was acting strange.

**(Luz)**

_Well I will trust your reasons  
And to respect that you don't want to tell me  
I can only support that decision, you know I'll be here!_

**(Amity)**

_You have always been my great protector  
And it is time for me to worry about your well-being  
Protect your smile  
It has always been my greatest mission_

**(Luz)**

_Pues sabes cuan fuerte soy, así que no te preocupes  
Tengo listo el corazón lo que venga  
Siempre lo enfrentaré_

**(Amity)**

_What you must learn is to know how to treat a woman  
I will watch over your happiness just like you do, right?_

Amity Blight began to blush about the things she and Luz had done. She was developing feelings for the human ever since the library incident. All thanks to her older siblings.

**(Amity)**

_You are the one who makes me worry  
So don't blame me_

**(Luz)**

_It's okay you tell the truth I know that I usually worry you  
And I'm sorry_

Amity looks up to see that Luz was in front of her. She was blushing as well and Luz began to feel nervous. Both of them were looking at each other's eyes and the crowd were chanting lumity.

**(Luz)**

_We know each other for years, we are not strangers  
I just want to protect you, forgive me  
But you know that I give my life to see you happy_

**(Amity)**

_I know and I understand, I feel the same and I am deceived  
Trying to hide the situation, my heart  
He cannot express or show you honestly what he feels_

The song is almost about to end and Luz could see Em and Ed, holding out 2 roses while looking at her. She nodded her head and went towards them to grab it. Amity was too busy debating herself whether to confess her feelings towards Luz in front of the whole school.

**(Amity)**

_(I do not get it)_

Amity turned around and the crowd went wild when they saw Luz holding out 2 roses in her hand. Amity began to blush, and Luz nervously smiled and raised her mic.

**(Luz)**

_And I will not hesitate if something bad happens, I will be by your side, do you understand?  
Quiero cuidar toda tu alma y verte volar  
Con decisión voy a calmar por siempre todo tu dolor_

Amity felt confuse and looks at Luz before accepting her roses.

 **(Luz)**

_I want to take care of your whole soul and see you fly  
With decision I will calm forever all your pain  
We know each other for years, we are not strangers  
I just want to protect you, forgive me  
But you know that I give my life to see you happy_

**(Amity)**

_I know and I understand, I feel the same and I am deceived  
Trying to hide the situation  
One day my heart will be able to express you sincerely  
What you feel_

The song ended and everyone was quiet. Luz sighed deeply and looked at Amity with seriousness in her face. 

"Amity. The reason that I'm acting strange is because I couldn't help but feel different when it comes to hanging out with you. We had a rough start and I'm so glad that we became friends. I can't but fall in love with the most beautiful witch in the Boiling Isles."Luz   
Amity's eyes winded and almost dropped the roses on the crowd.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I'm just a human, and anyone here would be lucky to date you, Amity." Luz drops the mic and turns around to leave the stage. 

The crowd gasped and the judges were waiting for them to finish patiently. Amity catches up to Luz and grabs her hand in order for the human to stop. Luz turns around and her eyes wind in shock when Amity presses her lips against hers. Everyone in school began to cheer and throw a lot of flowers at the stage. Amity broke the kiss and softly smiled towards Luz. 

She cups her cheeks and kisses her nose, which made Luz blush really red.

"You stole my idea, dork!" Amity happily replied, which made Luz blush.

Amity and Luz began to laugh. Luz picks Amity up and spins her around happily. 

"I guess we know who the winner is. GIVE IT UP FOR LUMITY!" 

The crowd cheered to the new couple. Luz stops and both of them wave towards the crowd. Amity smiles and pulls Luz back for another kiss. Ed and Em couldn't help but cry in happiness for their little sister.


	3. Hot dang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Lumity week!

"Mittens, you'll be fine. You're overreacting about this."

"I'm not overreacting, you're overreacting!" 

Amity Blight was looking for the perfect summer hat to wear at the beach for her first day with Luz Noceda, the human that had won her heart. 

She needed to make this date perfect. She was also excited to wear her new swimsuit her parents had bought for her. She had asked for Emira's help on finding the perfect summer outfit to wear so she could impress Luz. Emira was just sitting on her little sister's bed while watching her having a breakdown. It has been 23 minutes since Amity is panicking on what to wear.

Edric was outside crying because of how Amity was growing up and had a girlfriend before him. 

"Just calm down-"

"I AM CALM!!"

Emira sighed and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. It did work since Amity had stopped panicking and glaring at her sister. 

"Deep breaths, Mittens." Amity did what her sister said and eventually calmed down for a few seconds.

"I know that this is your first date with your first girlfriend. She loves you for who you are, Amity. Heck, she will still love you no matter what you wear. Trust me on this." Emira smiled and Amity gave her big sister a hug

"Thank you, Emira." 

"Anytime, sis." Emira breaks the hug and gives Amity her white summer hat. 

"Now, you have a human to go on a date with." Amity nods her head and wears it before checking what she looks like on her mirror. 

She did a twirl and liked that summer outfit Emira had picked for her. She smiled in content, and Emira held her hand as they exited the room. They went downstairs and stopped when they saw all of the staff and their family crying in tears while holding a banner that says good luck on your date. Amity blushes in embarrassment and continues to walk with her sister.

"I'm so proud of you, young mistress!" 

"You've grown so much!" 

"Your date better treat you right!"

Amity Blight softly smiled when everyone in her family was supporting her, even the staffs! She giggled when she saw Edward, the family's butler, crying in joy while hugging his brother. She stopped when she saw her mom hugging her dad, who was also crying in tears. 

Edric ran towards his sister and tightly hugs her. Emira also began to cry and hug her baby sister. 

"OUR BABY SISTER IS GROWING UP SO FAST!" Edric and Emira said and Amity just let them but after a few seconds, Amity felt uncomfortable because she was not use to her older siblings giving her affection. 

"Can you let go of me now?" Amity asked, and thankfully her siblings broke the hug.

Amity Blight fixes her hat and her eyes winded in surprise when her dad hugged her while crying in tears. She awkwardly patted his shoulder and looked at her mom, who was smiling sweetly towards her.

"Sweetie, I'm... I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Her dad cried and Amity rolled her eyes, but she hid a small smile.

"Thanks, dad. I really need to go. I don't want to be late for my date." His dad broke off the hug and smiled at her.

"Of course. Your carriage is waiting for you outside. Just stay safe and have a good time." She nods her head and hugs him before leaving the manor.

Amity opened the front door and her eyes winded in shock to see her date, Luz Noceda. They have matching summer outfits but instead of a dress, Luz was wearing a white sleeveless jacket, white shorts, black leggings and sandals. Luz was holding out a sunflower and nervously smiled at her girlfriend.

"He-Hey, Amity. I decided to come here early. I thought I was gonna die when your dad was the one who opened the door earlier. He glared at me and the next thing I know, he hugs me really tight for 3 seconds before he told me that he accepted me to be your wife." Luz said, and Amity blushed in embarrassment.

"How long did you wait outside?" 

"About 30 minutes. He said that you were still in your room. He also decided that we would go to the beach in your family's carriage. I didn't want to argue so I just accepted the offer." Luz said. She gave Amity the sunflower and the witch couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. This is pretty." Amity said as she sniffs the flower.

"Like you." Luz responded and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, which made her blush. 

"Shall we go, m'lady?" Luz asked and holds out her hand so Amity could take it. Amity giggled cutely and accepted Luz's offer.

"We shall."

* * *

* * *

Amity Blight was running and laughing cutely at the same time. She was letting Luz chase her across the beach, like a couple would do. She slowed down a bit and giggled when Luz had wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Gotcha!" 

"You got me!" Amity said in happiness, which made Luz feel happy even more.

She turned around and both of them shared a short kiss before looking at each other lovingly. After that, they decided to swim in the ocean. Amity was already wearing her swimsuit underneath her summer dress and ran towards the water. 

Luz chuckled as she set up the blanket on the spot they chose. She puts the umbrella and opens it as she places it on the sand.

"Luz! The water's great!" She turned around to see her girlfriend waving at her and she smiled.

"I'll be right there in a minute!" Luz shouted.

She removes her hoodie to reveal her black crop top. She didn't bother removing her shorts because she had a spare inside her bag. Once she is done changing, she starts running towards the water and jumps in.

"CANON BALL!" 

Amity laughed when Luz entered the water. Amity began to blush when Luz had pushed back her hair because it was covering her eyes. She looked.... hot.

"Is there something on my face, Amy?" Luz innocently asked, and Amity began to splash her face.

"NOTHING!" Luz laughs and starts splashing Amity water.

It was a successful first date.


	4. We're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz still feels scared about the events that had and Amity is there to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Lumity Week!

Luz Noceda was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. She could still hear the screams of help from the people that needed help. She couldn't sleep for 3 days straight and had missed her classes in Hexside. The worst thing she has done is ignoring her partner, Amity Blight. 

She refused to look at her in the eye. Luz keeps telling herself that she was a failure. She couldn't even save the people in the last mission she and Eda had alongside Amity and King.   
Luz took out her phone and looked at herself. 

She looked so tired and her hair was a mess. She puts her finger on her cheek to touch her battle scar and winces in pain. It was a fresh scar from when she had to deal with... him.

Luz covers her ears as she keeps remembering the screams of the villagers. The wizard behind everything had successfully wiped out the village with an evil laugh while he was about to slash Amity's face until Luz had pushed her aside and had given a scar on her right cheek. 

She was so focused on defeating the wizard that she had forgotten that he had an army to wipe out the village. 

"Luz." She perked up when she heard her mentor was calling out her name behind the door. She refused to look at Eda's face, not after what she had done.

"Go away, Eda!" 

"Kid, you've been inside your room for 3 days and I'm getting worried. King and I are getting worried. I know I should be proud of you not attending school, but this isn't you." 

"Just leave me alone!" 

Eda sighed and looked at the door one last time before deciding to walk back to her living room. She was concerned and upset about her pupil. King looks up and sees Eda walking towards the couch to lay down.

"Any luck with Luz?" Eda shakes her head and King sadly sighed.

"Do you think we should bring her nerdy green girlfriend and talk to her?" King asked, and Eda looked at him.

"I don't know, King. It will work but I don't want Luz to keep blaming herself for not being good enough and she scares about Amity so much. It might trigger Luz's memory of that fight."

"It... It won't hurt to try. I miss hanging out with her..." King said in a sad tone in his voice and hugs Eda for comfort which she accepted it.

"Me too, King. Me too..."

They heard Hooty talking to someone outside and Eda decided to check who it was. She opened the door to see Amity Blight and she looked like she was crying. 

"I-Is Luz there?" Eda nods her head and signals her to come in. King got up and ran to Amity's side and clutches on her pink pants.

"You got to talk to Luz, now!" King begged and Amity picks him up to hug him.

"I promise I will." Amity cooed and puts King down before walking up to the door of Luz's room. 

She sighed heavily before knocking the door carefully. Amity patiently waited for Luz to answer but to as expected, nothing happened. She knocks again and waited until she heard Luz's footsteps going towards the door, making Amity's heart racing.

"Eda, for the last time, leave me alone!" Luz shouted and Amity didn't flinch, instead she opens her mouth and softly speaked. 

"It's Amity. Luz, I'm worried about your health." 

The human backed away a bit, she didn't expect her girlfriend to be here. 

"Amity I-"

"I won't come in, Luz. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm here to listen." Amity sits down at the floor and softly smiled when she heard Luz begin to sit down.

"Now... Tell me what's on your mind." 

Amity said and Luz began to feel safe to tell her partner every problem she has right now. Luz really loves Amity with all her heart and she couldn't imagine her life without her. She opens her mouth and said...

"I'm afraid of losing you after what had happened. I-It's best if you leave, I don't want you to get scolded because of your curfew." Luz said.

"I got all day, Luz. I already told my parents that we're having a sleepover." Amity smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short!


	5. Hey Amity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz comes back to the Boiling Isles and Eda tells her a devastating news. Luz hopes she's not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Reunion!

Eda Clawthorne was pacing back and forth, waiting for someone's arrival. King was eating dog snacks while watching Eda and was also beginning to feel anxious. 

Today is the day that Luz Noceda will come back to the Boiling Isles. It has been 2 years and Eda felt so lonely without her student. She was proud of her for changing history in the Boiling Isles, becoming the first human to ever become a witch. 

She frowned at the memory where she thought that Luz was dead when Owlbert had told her. Amity was also there, crying because she thought Luz was gone. The Owl King had bonded with Luz and exchanged his life for Luz to live. Luz had a scar on her cheek and neck. Her hair also changed from dark brown to white. She also had a white robe and an owl staff, similar to Owlbert. 

Eda just hoped that Luz's mom didn't scold her when she came back to her world. She had told Owlbert to watch for Luz in the human world and she was glad that her student was doing okay when Owlbert had told her everything.

"I don't think she's ever coming back." King said, and Eda turned around to glare at him a bit.

"King, we talked about this. Luz might be running a little late. You know how that girl is." Eda said, and King continues to draw again.

Then, they all stopped the things they were doing when they saw Eda's magical door appearing out of nowhere. It was time. The door opened to reveal Eda's student, Luz Noceda. She matured a lot. Her hair was still white but her style had changed. 

Her hair was still short. She was wearing a blue hoodie, black crop top, black pants, and her signature white shoes. Luz was also holding her very own staff that she had obtained from the day that she had white hair.

"Sorry! I was helping my mom with something and I should expect that it will take forever for it to finish." Eda and King ran up to Luz to give her a hug. Luz smiled and hugs back her mentors.

"I miss you so much, kiddo." Eda broke off the hug and ruffled Luz's white hair.

"Me too, Eda." Luz proceeds to pick up King and give him a lot of kisses.

"UNHAND ME, YOU SCUM!" King shouted, but secretly loved it.

"I also miss you, King." He sighed and laughed cutely when Luz had begun to scratch his belly. She stopped and put him down before looking back at Eda.

"I love to stay and chat, but I have to go surprise Amity before Willow and Gus." Luz then became confused when Eda frowned and looked away for a bit.

"Ab-About that..."

"Is there something wrong?" Eda sighs and pulls out an envelope. 

"Read this and you better hurry... You have a girl to save." 

Luz hesitantly grabs the envelope before opening it and reads it as fast as she can. She gasped in shock, and looked at Eda with fear in her eyes. Her mentor nods her head and points at the door. Luz nods her head and opens the door to leave. She uses her staff and flies off to the direction of the church.

"I hope she's not too late for the wedding." Eda said while she watches her student.

* * *

Amity Blight couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She was looking out the window, thinking about a certain someone. Someone she once called hers. She sighed and looked at the picture she was holding. The picture took place in her first date with Luz, at the beach. Luz was the one who pictured both of them. She sadly smiled and put the frame down.

"Amity, are you alright?" 

She turns around to see her friend Willow, looking at her worriedly. She gave her a small smile and walked up to her.

"I'm going to be fine, Willow." 

"You keep saying that, Amity. Please... We both miss her." Willow said, and Amity looked down in sadness.

"Yeah... I am not okay. That man threatens my family and I have to do this." 

"I...I understand." 

Willow picks up Amity's veil and places it on her head to cover her face. Both of them smiled and hugs each other a bit tight. Willow rubs Amity's back when she felt Amity twitched a bit. She was crying and all she could do is comfort her. 

"I just... I just want to be in her arms again..." 

"It's okay to be okay, Amity..." Willow softly said.

The door opened to reveal Emira and she was not happy about this whole wedding. 

"It's time, sis... Dang it, I should be the one who has volunteered!" Em shouted, and Amity walked up to her so that she could comfort her.

"Emira, it's okay. They want me to marry their son and I have to do this." Amity said.

Few minutes later, Amity was taken to the carriage so that they could go to the church. She was going to marry another rich family's son. Amity didn't want this to happen but she needed to in order to protect her family and their reputation. 

"I hope Luz will understand...." Amity whispered and couldn't help but cry again.

* * *

It was now time. Amity is walking down the aisle, not looking very happy. Her father was escorting her to the altar with a stern look on his face. Orion didn't seem to feel scared. He was in love with Amity when he had laid eyes on her. Amity hated the fact she's not marrying the person she's in love with. She made it to the altar and faced Orion's direction.

"You look beautiful, Amity." Orion said and winked at her cutely. Amity forced a smile and she knew she didn't have a choice right now. 

"You look.. dashing as always, Orion." Amity said, trying to contain her anger inside. Orion chuckled before both of them looked at the priest. 

The priest began the ceremony and Amity decided to ignore what the priest was saying. She just wished that Luz hadn't left the Boiling Isles, they would go to countless dates, kiss whenever they alone, read about her secret hideout, have fun. 

"Before these lovely couples say their I do's. I want to know if someone disagrees with them getting married." The priest said.

Ed and Em were so ready to shout objections that they could feel the glare of Axon, Orion's father. Arthur wanted to stop this wedding, his daughter doesn't deserve to live with someone who makes her unhappy. 

"Now then-"

The church door broke down and everyone gasp in horror when they saw the whole thing. Amity's eyes winded and she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. It was her girlfriend, Luz Noceda. She had this angry expression on her face and she was gripping on her staff, really hard.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!" Luz shouted.

"Lu-Luz?" 

Luz smiled and couldn't help but tear up a bit of how beautiful her girlfriend looks right now. Amity drops her flower and runs up to her girlfriend. They both giggled and hugged each other happily. Luz spins Amity around happily for a few seconds before they both look at each other lovingly. Amity puts her hand on Luz's cheek, where her scar is located. 

"I miss you so much." Luz softly smiled and leaned into Amity's touch.

"I miss you too, babe." Amity blushed and they both pressed their foreheads together, enjoying their presence. 

"You get away from her! You have no rights!" Axon shouted and angrily glared at Luz. She breaks the hug but her arm is wrapped on Amity's waist, pulling her girlfriend close to her in a protective manner. 

"And you have no right to force someone to marry the one they don't love!" Luz shouted, and Amity's family looked at her with happiness. They knew that Luz and Amity were perfect for each other from the moment Amity had introduced her to the family.

"And who are you to say that?" Orion angrily asked and growled in anger when Luz had smirked at him.

"I am Luz Noceda. You may know me as the first human to become a witch and end Emperor Bellows war. Everyone calls me a hero, an inspiration, a symbol of peace, and a loving girlfriend." Axon stood up and cast a lot of spells to target Luz. 

The building was getting damaged and beginning to collapse. Ed and Em took action and escorted the people to evacuate. Luz uses an ice spell to deflect the attack and looks at Amity.

"Go!" 

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Amity shouted and Luz gave her a short kiss.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Luz said in a sad tone. She then heard the ceiling above them collapse and she hugs Amity close to her.

* * *

"Where's Amity?!" 

Edric began to panic because his little sister wasn't in the crowd. He turns around to see that the church was indeed destroyed. They all looked down in sadness. Luz and Amity were too young to die. Then, all of a sudden. A concrete move and everyone saw that Luz was carrying Amity. Her clothes were torn a little, she was holding her girlfriend close to her.

"Good thing I cast a protection spell." Amity cooed and kissed Luz's cheek, which made her blush.

Everyone cheered and went up to them to make sure they were alright. Luz gave them a small smile and nuzzled Amity's cheek. Arthur cleared his throat and everyone stopped. It was dead silent and Luz began to feel scared when Amity's dad began to walk towards them. Luz puts Amity down and pulls her close. Arthur was looking at Luz with a serious face before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm so glad you were just in time to ruin my daughter's wedding. I did not like Axon and his family. All they want is our money!" Luz patted his shoulder and smiled towards him. 

"Eda gave me her invitation, and I saw that Amity wrote help me. I was so glad that I came here just in time." 

"Good. Now, I want you to contact your family because you're both going to have a wedding ceremony in the Blight Manor's garden." Luz's eyes winded and Amity squealed in happiness before hugging her girlfriend.

"Wait what-"


	6. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity's future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Future!

"Is that?"

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it!" 

"Why isn't she studying in Hexside?!" 

"I can't believe the famous Estrella is here!"

"I hope that she will sign my forehead!"

Estrella was used to everyone recognizing her. She was the model of every toothpaste brand in commercials because she prefers it that way. People would go buy the products because of her. She wasn't comfortable with being a model for the latest fashion in the Boiling Isles. She was in the middle of the walkway of Hexside, waiting for her best friend. She has been doing this since they were kids.

She didn't attend to Hexside because she had her moms to teach her magic, plus she didn't want to upset her grandma Eda. Even though her parents are busy, they still have time for their daughter to teach her magic.

Estrella N. Blight is the daughter of the owl witch, Luz Blight and the leader of the Emperor's Coven, Amity Blight. Estrella is half human, which is a disadvantage to every magic lesson her moms would teach, but they are still proud of her. 

"You can do this, Estrella. You're just picking up Nara from school. I mean, why would you be nervous that you are picking up your cute and adorable best friend that you have a crush on since you met her?" Estrella told herself and began to laugh nervously. She slaps her own forehead and groans in annoyance.

"Just act cool in front of Nara. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Estrella told herself.

"Ellie!" 

Estrella coughs a bit when she hears her nickname. She knew who was calling her and now she begins to feel nervous. She uses her breathing technique and turns around to face the person who had called her out, only to make her watch in awe.

It was her best friend, Nara. Nara is the daughter of Willow and Boscha. Estrella's brain wasn't functioning well and her heart was beating so fast like it was in a marathon. She grips her necklace tightly, the necklace that has the Blight symbol. Her mama Amity had given her that when she was 6. 

"Sorry if I took so long. I was just putting some of my books in the locker." Nara cutely said that Estrella felt an arrow had struck through her heart when her best friend was talking to her.

"I-It's okay. I ju-just got here so it's alright!" Estrella nervously said and looked away in embarrassment because she was stuttering in front of her best friend/crush. Nora giggled because of how cute Estrella looks right now.

"I know I said this before but you didn't have to pick me up after school. I mean, you are a pretty busy person." Nara said, and Estrella looked at her with a blush on her face.

"Come on, Nara. You are my best friend, and I already promised that I would pick you up every day until you finished your studies here in Hexside. " 

"I am actually surprised that you still remember that." 

"Um, of course! A Blight never forgets their promise." Estrella said in a dramatic tone and both of them began to giggle before leaving Hexside.

"You didn't give them autographs, Ellie. You're going to break a lot of hearts." Nara said in a concerned tone and Estrella scoffed.

"I don't care that I am well known, and I made my choice. So, are you ready to hang out?" Estrella asked.

"Oh, about that. My mom needs my help with her garden." Estrella was a bit disappointed but she can't show that right now to her best friend.

"I understand, Nara. Maybe we can hang out some other time..." 

Estrella looked down with a small frown on her face and Nara felt guilty about it. The atmosphere between them became awkward at first, but then Estrella saw a bush filled with roses and decided to pick a rose. She goes back to Nara and shyly gives it to her while looking away to avoid her gaze.

"You don't need to feel so guilty about it, Dove. I'm not upset about it. Family comes first." Nara softly smiled and accepted the rose. She was blushing a bit because of the nickname Estrella had picked for her when they were kids. 

"That's very sweet of you, Ellie. But I promise that tomorrow, we will have the most awesome sleepover!" Nara proceeds to hug her best friend and Estrella's mind is screaming. She nervously hugged back and smiled because of how warm Nara is.

"Ah, young love. It's beautiful, don't you think, hon?"

"Yeah. I remember the very first day that I fell in love with you, Amy." 

"Aw stop it. Your making me blush." 

"That's the idea, love."

Estrella blushes in embarrassment and breaks the hug to see her parents, Luz and Amity. Nara shyly smiled and waved her hand towards her best friend's parents. Estrella glared at her parents cutely and started to rant. 

"You’re embarrassing me in front of Nara!" Luz and Amity found their daughter very cute when she's embarrassed. Estrella had inherited that from her mama.

"I don't mind, Ellie. I got to go anyway." Nara hugs her one last time before she starts going home. Estrella blushed a lot and Luz smirked at what she was seeing.

"You know, I don't mind her being my daughter in law right?" Estrella's face turned red and glared at her mom.

"Mom!" Luz laughed and hugs her daughter close. 

"I'm just messing with you, Ella." Estrella huffs and hugs her mom back. Amity smiled and joined in the hug. Their daughter broke off the hug and smiled towards them, which they thought it was really cute.

"Can you teach me that fire spell that you've promise?" Amity giggled and ruffles her daughter's hair.

"Of course." 

Luz smiled and the three of them began to walk to the direction of the Blight Manor. She was lucky to have Amity as her wife and Estrella as her daughter. This was her family and she would do anything to protect them.


End file.
